Fantendo Smash Bros. DS/story
This a list of events in the story mode for Fantendo Smash Bros. DS. Part 1: The Forest *Henry the Moose is roaming the forest when he sees a gigantic ship in the sky. The ship rains down Shadow Bugs that form into Primids, and Henry fights them. He comes to a clearing, where he defeats a giant Primid. *Henry turns, and there is a flash of light. He falls to the ground as a trophy. Stora jumps out of the crowd of Primids and picks up the trophy. He is carrying the Dark Cannon, which turns fighters into trophies! He was the one who turned Henry into a trophy. So, Stora picks up the trophy and admires his work. But then, YoshiEgg Nook drops from the cloudy sky and confronts Stora. The two fight. *After YoshiEgg beats Stora, Stora turns into a trophy. Suddenly, two octopus-like arms made of steel reach down from the enormous ship in the sky. It reaches down and grabs the Henry and Stora trophies. The ship then flies away. YoshiEgg gives chase, fighting more Primids along the way. *YoshiEgg reaches a dead end at a high cliff. He is unable to continue chasing after the enormous ship. He sees the two steel octopous-like arms (which are carrying the Henry and Stora trophies) go back into the ship. YoshiEgg realizes that the ship belongs to the Groo! The Grooship! STAGE CLEAR! Part 2: The Lake *Unten is watching YoshiEgg chase the Grooship on a nearby tree branch. When the ship gets away, Unten decides to track it down himself. *After traveling a little while, Unten reaches a very large lake. When he reaches the shoreline, the ground rumbles. Suddenly, a Gyarados emerges from the lake! Unten fights it. BOSS DEFEATED! *Unten delivers the angered Gyarados the final blow, which sends the monster Pokémon back into the lake. After the battle, Unten continues his journey to find the Grooship. STAGE CLEAR! *Stora, who was once a trophy, is revived in the Grooship, but Henry the Moose is not. Part 3: The Grooship *Stora is now in the Grooship. He is about to try to find an escape hatch, but instead is confronted by three Groos and three Primids. He defeats them, then continues on his way. After a bit of exploring the ship and fighting Groos and Primids, he finds a metal hatch. He goes into the hatch, only to be confronted by Henry, hanging onto a rope dangling from the ship. Stora assumes that Henry will die if he doesn't save him, and, forgetting why he even wanted to turn Henry into a trophy in the first place, helps him up. *Suddenly, they are confronted by a large Fire Primid, accompanied by two Groos. Henry & Stora work together and fight the enemies. BOSS DEFEATED! *The Groos make a hasty retreat and the Fire Primid dissolves into shadow bugs. After a few seconds of looming over the disintegrating body, Henry begins to run the other way, but is stopped by Stora, who points to the open hatch and the rope. Henry nods, and they go down the hatch. STAGE CLEAR! Part 4: The Forest 2 *YoshiEgg is running, keeping a sharp eye on the Grooship. He can just barely see a rope... And two figures walking on the side of the ship! Before he could make out who these people were, Unten bumped into him from the opposite direction. They got up, got into their fighting positions, then realized that neither of them were enemies. Unten pointed to the Grooship, and YE nodded. Unten nodded as well, and the two heroes set out to find the Grooship. *They come to a clearing and find a trophie of Karma. They revive the trophy and Karma joins them. They continue on until they see Sir Lore. An unholy red light shines through his helmet. He attacks YoshiEgg, turning him into a trophie. He then dissappears in a puff of smoke. *Unten and Karma keep going when they are attacked by Tatan. He fights the heroes and fallsto the ground as a trophy. STAGE CLEAR! Part 5: Arlen *Nelson finds himself on Battlefield with Arlen in front of him. Arlen gives a cold laugh and fights Nelson. Nelson defeats Arlen, but he fires off one last powerful blast of shadow energy. Arlen then kicks Nelson's unconcious body into the void, laughing hysterically. STAGE CLEAR! Part 6: The Desert *Hiro looks up and sees the massive Grooship coming towards him. He follows the ship, sensing something isn't right. *The ship drops a pod towards the ground. *Hiro walks up to it and it unfolds into a giant robot. *Hiro defeats the robot. BOSS DEFEATED! *Hiro continues to pursue the ship. STAGE CLEAR! Part 7: Grooship Interior *Hiro climbs up a chain hanging from the ship and enters it. There he finds Henry as a trophy and revives him. *The two make their way to the bridge and there they find the Groo. *They defeat him. *A light goes off and the ship starts to nose-dive towards the ground. *The ship crashes. More to come... Category:Storylines Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Clyde Category:Subpages